Mortal Angels: Yo Dawg Ninja BANG BANG
by GinnaryHungerPotter
Summary: When a 15 year old girl-ninja from district 11 is reaped for the Hunger Games she fight using all the skills she has learned over the years to fight for her life... even if it means she must first get them bloody.
1. 1: I Volunteer as Tribute

Yo Dawg, my name is Jennilopp Beautifela-Magicca but you can call me Pennie, in fact anyone can call me Pennie as that's what I call myself! I'm from district 11 in Panem. My eyes are a dark Maroon and my hair is a very light shade of brown with purple platted hair within it. I wear handed down overalls from which were originally my Brother's; they are a diluted blue and are almost entirely tattered.

The job in the "D"-that's what me and my friends call it- is farming. It's hard work and most people are heavily lumped over by the time they're 23. I, myself, am 15 and always exercise in the morning so I don't end up like that in 8 years.

My dad wakes me up by knocking on my door heavily. I roll onto my side trying to get my hoe but instead roll off the bed and onto my side. I had turned to be at a 45 degree angle off of the bed over the course of the night. I had been doing this for the past few nights. The night before I had completely flipped myself round whilst sleeping.

I push myself up onto the bed as my head had been hanging and jump out of the bed. My room was entirely crimson like fire but was overlaid by twinkling stars. I picked up my hoe and went walking out of my room.

"Jennilopp, you were screaming in your sleep, why?" my dad asks.

"You know why dad, why do you think." I tell him.

"Don't worry Pen, why would you get picked? We can't be that unlucky." He says unconvincingly,

I walk out of the house close to tears and hold onto a fold in my brother's overalls and walk off to the field to cut crops. Phil went running and running really far towards me then he jumped into a flying kick and knocked me out.

When I woke up they were choosing the boy and girl to fight in the hunger games. Yellow LaFairy was this year's chooser and he called out the name… Sahlamerta Jennop'plokaka Johnso, the 12 year old girl from Moomoo! I had to volunteer or she would die. "No! I screemed I volunteer or I will kill this guy" pointing at Phil because he's ugly and I hate him.

"al'right You can volunteer, just don't be like that other girl that was bad." he said.

I back flipped onto the stage and landed next to Yellow.

"OMG! How did you do that, that was weird!"Yellow screamed with his green lips. "What is your name Weirdo?"

"My name is Pennie" I answered.

"Ok everyone Pennie!" Yellow said. "Now next up is…" he pulled a name from the hat, "Phil Phillington" Oh no, I thought!

They pulled us by our hair (Phil has this really long curly purple hair) out of district 11 and onto a train, there we met Snip-Snappie the winner of the last hunger games. He's 18 in really but he's also a dwarf. He won the last hunger games with his awesome ninja moves. He used to be me and Phil's sensai but we really fell behind while he was in the hunger games. He has a really long handle bar mustache. "Phil-kun… Dude! Cut your hair man it looks redonk and not in a good was Phil-san," Then he looked at me, "Pennie-kun you look redonk in a good way. Like serious you look amazingly kawaii it's dumb. I love your overalls are you trying to set a trend?!" he said.

"sensai are you ok?" me and Phil say in unison.

"What do you think… Tots! Pennie-san you think too much. And Phil-san, stop copying Pnnie-san look at them overalls, they're just a fresher version of Pennie-san's!" Sensai says apologetically.

"what did you just say to me?" Phil asked.

"shut up Phil!" I say back.

Sensai brushed his beard, "whom nose? Just chillax Pennie-san it's not like he was as awesome as One drection."

"he a decillion times worse than One-dirctin!" Pennie said.

"Oi just shut ya mouth and stop being dum-dumb Pennie" Phil said, "you're being dum-dumb!" How dare he, he is dumb. I did a flying kick but sensai stopped me with his mind.

"How did you do that!?" I asked

"You don't know as much about me as you once thougt Pennie!" then he unzipped his face! To revile! That he was Obe-one kennoby!

"I thought you died!" I shouted.

"no" he replied then he put me down and forse slapped me. He kept doing that until one dirctin came running In singing that's wat makes U beautiful and Obione totally fan-girled out for a second and didn't notice darthe vader walking up to him, then he forse strangled him and then him and one directin teleported out of the universe.

"where's the real sensai?!" I ask.

"where's the one place we wouldn't look" Phil counter-asked

"The boy's toilets!" me and Phil say in unison.


	2. 2: Sensai vs Darthe Vader

Me and Phil run up to the boys toilets trying to get away from darthe vader who is swinging his light saber around like an axe murderer. We jump into the boys toilets in the nick of times. We hide behind the door when darthe vader lightsabers through the door, "here's Darthie!" darth vader says sticking his head through the door. We hide behind the door then he force pushes the door open then sees the potato's on the ground and lightning force fries them into fries to try to get us to come out of hiding. 'the mask hides us because it blocks his peripheral vision. "heehaa" darthvader says in a breathy voice.

Phil was about to grab the fries but then I slap him. "don't try to get the fries that's his plan and he's literally 2 metres away" I shout at him because I'm angry at him.

Darth vader hears me and force chokes me, I'm so scared, I can't breath then out of nowhere sensai runs in and flying kicks darth vaders mask off. It flies across the room but Darth vader uses the force and makes the mask attach back onto his face.

"You want a fight!? I'll give you a fight!" darth vader shouts

Sensai gives the sign for come on. Darth vader starts throwing punches at a triumphant speed- face body arm face, but sensai is deflecting them like there no problem. Then sensai brings darth vaders head to his knee but it hurts him because darth vaders in a full metal body suit.

Darth vader gets his lightsaber out and sensai takes out his samari sword. Darth vader swings down but sensai blocks it. Darth vader tries to cut his arm off but Sensai does a flip and kicks it out of darth vaders hand and it rolls to my feet. Darth vader looks at it and tries to use the force but I jump and grab it. Darh Vader shakes his fist at me but then sensai stabs him with his sword and darth vader disintegrates and becomes a pile of ash.

"Wow sensai!" Phil says

"all in a day's work Phil-kun!" sensai says.

The train starts to stop because we are in the capital, Manhattan!

"Wow new York" I say, "I want to see the statue of liberty" I say.

"Now, now Pennie-san, were not here to see that, you're here to be in the hunger games!" Sensai says rolling his eyes

When we start walking to the building were we train for the hunger games we see like a million mcdonalds, at every single one I ask if we can stop by and ave a big mac but Phil and sensai and Yellow and Derik say no… until the last one. At the last one they say yes OK and we stop.

Inside it is all yellow and we go up to the counter. "hello and welcome to mcdonalds may I take your order?" they say .

I say "Yes" and everbody in the restaurant laughs and I think that was a good move because the people that like me in the arena the more sponsors I'll have. "can I have a big mac please" I say and she says do you want to supersize that and I say what do you think and she says yes you do want to super size it and that makes me super angry because that is offensive.

She gives me a massive portion of fries ,a massive drink and a mediocre in comparison big mac. I eat it all in one go and Derik and Phil look at me all weirdly and I give a cheesy grin. We go inside and there I meet Ruby Flam-ingo and Embo Picemiopa "Hi" they say in unison

"Jinx" Embo says and RUBY CAN't speak now! "now you can't speak until I say your full name!"

Then I'm rushed to the styling room where I meet Cinna. "Hello darl'in" HE SAYS. "What shou'd we do for the big reviel?" he asks, "well normally they dress the Kids from district 11 in a massive Hoe alfit or a massive banana suit but that always just ends up ignords so I was thinking, what do you do with oats?" he asks.

"You turn it into porridge."

"and what do you do with porridge?"

"You add boiling water to it to make a scrummy cereal"

"Yes, so my idea was to make you into a massive kettle that pours water!" this was the most genius idea I had ever heard of. I was gonna die! "I organised with your other two people Derik and Phil's stylists and organised to have you and Phil to be kettles while Derik is a bowl of porridge!" Cinna was a genius, I knew I can't lose with katniss evergreen's stylist!


	3. 3: Preparation for the Fight of my life

It was the night of the big reviel before we go into the trainer grounds. We all go in big chariettes.

Me and Phil get ready and sit in the back in our teacup outfit, Derik sits in the front. Ready to create some cereal.

First up is district 1 luxury. they are dressed as a massive perfume bottle and in a dress. They smell o rose, I've never smelled rose before but it's nice

Next was district 2 murder, they were dressed in peacekeeper outfits and had an angry face and where shaking there fists at the ordinance.

Next was district 3 electronics, they were dressed as a massive iphone, they fell out of the chariette and floated back in and people laughed.

Then was district four fishing, they were dressed as a massive fish with a mustache, they seemed to be our biggest competition.

After that was 5 power, they were glowing green, you could tell they had been poisoned by there stylist with uranium.

Continued by district 6 teleportation, they were just wearing what ever, the main thing about district 6 was the Delorian they were sitting on.

Followed by district 7 Lumber, they were dressed as trees

Continuing with 8 books, they were dressed as J K rowling and Justin bierber ( he rote a autobiography of coarse)

9: Gray, they were dressed as a massive paint pot with the color gray on it.

10: next was livestock, they were dressed as Pigs and horses

Next we were up I got ready to tilt my head, I could feel the water on my head boiling. Everyone was looking at us and smiling and gasping, I looked back at cinna who nodded his head back and forth so I tilted my head and so did Phil and the water poured into the massive boil of porridge in front of us. Everyone gasped and some even cried in excitement. When we stopped the capitol was clapping us off. I smiled.

Next was district 12, they were dressed as massive lumps of coal…

We backflipped in, all except Derik who couldn't backfliped so didn't. we landed at the door and opened it, inside was a massive hall and a lot of staircases. Sensai said go upstairs 11 times to get to our base.

"11 times, that's like a million times!" Derik said.

We all went up the stairs 11 times and went inside a door that lead to our room, there was only 2 bedrooms so one of us would have to sleep on the coach.

"bagsi the bed I said." I sed

"Derik too" said Derik

"no!" said Phil and we laughed.

Yellow and sensai would have beds at thehiltton hotel down the street but we could only leave for fast food like KFC or mcdonalds.

I practice my backflips for the next 3 hours with Phil and we taught Derik how to do a roly poly. Phil brought out his ipod touch and played angry birds. He was so bad so I broke it with the edge of his hand so he brought out his iphone, called me, I picked up and he said, "You're paying for that Pennie."

We then decided to prank call president snow. Phil went first.

"Hello who is thy whom calling?" Snow said

"Oh is your refrigerator running?" he said with a big smile on his face.

"Yes my refrigerator hath been running since 1987!"

"then you better go catch it!" and we laughed and laughed and laughed an laughed.

"my turn!" I said.

I got out my nexus and called him again, "hey snow do you melt in summer" I said.

"just because my name is snow doesn't mean I am snow" he said getting angry, "whom is thy I is talking to? Because I will find thou and through thou in the hunger games!"

"Oooh I'm so scared" I said, then I hung up.

We then were called for dinner with cinna, Rellingota and Chocolatanta mine, Phil and Deriks stylists respectively. We all start dancing to capital music. One direction also apears and sings to us "Your insecure not sure what for, you make heads turn on the dance floor." We all dance and I get the one with curly hairs autograph.

Then president snow runs in and says "I traced thy's calls to here, prepare 2 die! He ran in and started shooting at us but I deflected them like knee-o. He got out a rocket launcher but I threw a magnet at him and he disintegrated. Then one direction teleported away- I guess they're from district 6!

I walk up to snow, "I guess he was ashof luck!"

I talk to Derik and Phil and ask if they want a bite to eat and they say yes so we go out to the streets of manhattan and get some KFC, Deriks a vegetarian so can't eat meat but can eat the chips so we give him all the chips in the bucket while we eat the meat. "if you're only eating vegetables and were eating meat does that make us a meatatarian?" I joke and everyone in KFC laughs.

Next we stop by the Hilton and go up to sensai. "Phil your hair looks good now you cut it, it's a shame your so ugly!" he says smugly, "Pennie you look just as good as this million buck penny in my pocket" he says with a face like link in the Zelda cd-i. "Derik, do you want some nachoes?" Sensai asks.

"Oh yes please!"Derik said"

"what about us" me and Phil say in unison

"Pennie-chan of course!" he says, "but not you Phil"

"why?" Phil asks.

"Because I hate your face!" he shouts then phil walks out crying and I run after him and so does Derik in case he materialises or something.

"Why does Sensai hate me?"Phil asks crying.

"because you weren't picked to be in the hunger games last year like he was!" I say

"Oh! Of course"

"we need to go home because we are going in the hunger games tomorrow." I say.

"Yeah" Derik says feeling a bit left out.

We all go to bed except Derik who sleeps on the coach.


	4. 4: Let the Games Begin

we wake up to Luke Skywalker force levitating us into the helicopter. In the helicopter is Cinna who is giving me a makeover. He puts me in my brothers overalls.

"You told me you missed your brother!" she says.

This is the first day, when the first 9 people die we get lifted back up for interviews then put back in for the fight to the death. There are 25 of us in total.

I am dropped onto a plate, if I step off I die, we have 30 minutes while adverts are on so I call my dad with my iphone- "dad! I'm so scared, what if I die! Why has fate put me in this position!" I say nearly bursting into tears.

"It's OK honey, nothings going to happen, just stay safe please." He says comforting me.

Then I notice, there aren't too many bombs, I could backflip off of these if I have the power, then I could get all of the guns and rpgs and arrows, I don't need the food, they always hide a KFC somewhere. I feel sorry for Derik because he can't eat meat and it's always Kentucky fried chicken not Kentucky fried fish, KFF!

I backflip off and steal all of the guns and RPG and nunchucks and swords and run into the rainforest. Everyone was confused and then Phil copied me. "Oi penny, wait'up!"he shout so I slow down. Inside the forest are cake and frogs legs but we don't want it because we only eat at Pizza Planet or KFC or McDonalds. The whistle blows and everyone starts fighting for the death but Derik runs to us

"thanks for waiting Phil, Pennie!" he says with a ginormous grin on his face.

"Of course we would wait Derik, we've known you for like forever, you're almost like our brother, Derik you're our best friends in the world, if not the whole beatifically smiley universe." Me and Phil say in unison.

"aww chucks" Derik says

We run into the jungle to try and find the KFC but we can't and we get hungry, I was about to eat a cake when Phil slaps my hand, that cake looks gross Phils says. Just then I look into Phils beautiful brown eyes and notice something I've never noticed before, they were blood shot and the pupils were dialating massively then he passed out.

"Phil!" I cry, "Phil" I cry and a tear drops on his face, "I love you, please don't die on me."

Derik pushes me out of the way, "you know my mom is a doctor," he says. Oh yeah, I remember now, the woman who had been crying and saying "I volantire" even though she was like 39 when Derik was picked to be in the hunger games. I step out of the way.

"he's not dead, he's just heavily dehydrated Derik says, "If we can find the KFC we might be able to get him some pepsi."

"If we call president snow we might be able to get him to accidentally tell us where the KFC is," I say.

"brilliant idea!" Derik says, "almost as good as the porridge idea!"

Then I take out my phone "you are out of credit" the lady on the phone says, I knew I should have got contract!

"do you have your phone?" I ask Derik.

"I… I don't have a phone!" Derik says, god Derik, when is he from like 1956? "We could check Phil's"

We get Phils phone out of his pocket but it's locked, "Well that's just great!" I say ironically.

Then a mettle canister falls from the sky and in it is an atm, we go on the atm and transfer some money from my bank account to my phone. Phil's becoming a paler and paler brown.

I get my phone out and call president snow, "for whom is thy speaking?!" president snow says angrily.

"Oh hello, you have won one decillion pounds if you can tell me where the KFC is in the hunger games happening right now!" I say in a deep manly voice.

"Wow, is thou being trueful?" snow replies.

"Yes" I say.

"OK, the KFC is the canopy, all of it, and every tree is an entrance"

"Ooh, sorry we were looking for 'the KFC is in the top layer of the trees, all of it, and every tree is an entrance' so you lose!" I say smugly then hang up. "we have to climb the tree!" I say to Derik.

"but it's so high" Derik says.

"it's Ok, sensai taught us how to climb trees, I'll bring you some fries." I say, I put Phil on my back and I climb up the tree, at the top is indeed a KFC.

"Hello and welcome to KFC, may I take you're order" the woman says. I ask for a bucket and she says "that will be $20" I reach into my pocket and try to find my purse but I haven't got it, I'm gonna have to go to the atm. So I climb down the tree.

"did you get any chips?" derik says but I ignore him, Phils gonna die!

I go over to the Atm and find that I accidentally put all my $30 onto my phone, that means I can't get the money.

"Derik can you withdraw some money plz?" I ask.

"Sorry, I don't trust banks!"Deriks says, when is he from? 6000 b.c?!

"there's only one way for it," I say "we'll have to hack Snow's Bank!"

"We could trick him again." Derik says.

"No but we could get someone from district 3 to hack his account!" I say. Then I see him, the boy from district 3, beetee!

I sneak behind him and then put my pistol to his head. A canister with a laptop crashes from the sky. I guess sensai knows what I'm doing. "Beetee, I want you to hack into president snow's bank account!"

"and if I don't?!" Beetee asks.

"I will kill you with this gun!"

"You need me!"

"there are two of you!" I reply,

"fine, I'll do it!" then Beetee goes to the laptop and types zeros and ones into the computer. "It's done, it was hard because it was a mac!" he says and no one laughs because he's uncool.

I go to the bank account. Snow has $1,000,000,000 in his account and I withdraw $10,000. The money shoots out of the machine and onto the floor, I scoop up all of the money and put it in my perse, my perse is a hand me down From my great great great great great great great grand-dads mother Hermoine Weasly and was originally a hand bag that shrunk in the wash.

I stick Beetee in the hangbag, "let me out! Let me out!" he screams.

"No, I might need you later on." I tell him.

I climb back up the tree.

"welcome back to KFC, may I take your order?" the woman asks.

"oh yes, may I have a bucket please."

"yes that would be $20"

I go into my perse to get my 20 bucks but Beetee holds onto it tight. "Beetee. Get. Off. The. Money." I say between my teeth.

"NO!" he screems.

"Beetee!" I shout then I snatch $20 off him and pay for a bucket and a bottle of pepsi.

I flip Phil off of my back and force him to drink the pepsi. He coughs and wakes up.

"what happened?" he asks. We all laugh in KFC including Beetee. I just know that was a good move because capital people love funny peeps.

We had been waiting under KFC four powers and it was night time now. KFC was closed and so we were rely scared. We could die tonight. We herd the people from district 2- murder combing in.

"were is Penny? I reely want to kill her because shes to pretty!1" The district 2 girl says. She has sum ugly shaped pink hair and massive brown eyes. Her face looks like a donkey. I think her name is Strawberriela I think Ill call Strawbs.

"why are you so obsess with that girl, we should get rid of derik cuz' hes easy!" The district 2 guy says. I think his name is Marvel. He has short blonde hair.

They see us and I try to get my rocket launcher but Beetee is holding it, "Beetee!" I shout.

"NO!" he shouts back.

"BEETEE!" I shout. I can't grab it because it would be hard because my perse doesn't realy fit it.

"Theres only one thing for it!" Phil says, I nod.

We charge our chakra to our feet and run up the trees, we then jump off of it.

"Rasengang!" Me and phil say in union. Our hands charge with electricity and we both target The murder districs, but when we hit them it turns out they are logs.

"cammey cammey haaaaa" I hear in the trees, then massive lines of pure energy line up the forest just missing our I remember Beetee. If Beetee can harnis the power, he could use it to bust open KFC and we could get all the KFC gravy we wanted, Then I pass out.

When I wake up I see Phil leaning over me, "What happened" I ask.

"One direction came and whooped there asses, The one that has short hair Turned into the 6 tails then transformed back, it's a shame you missed it. I was about to cry, I missed One Direction!

I got up, it was still night-time but when I gut out my phone it sad it was 13 o'clock so he gamekeepers were lying to us. I get up and hug Phil who hugs me back.

"Oh, year I met this girl Katniss, shes really pretty!" Phil says, I gasp.


	5. 5: The Girl on Fire

I stare at Katniss and she stares at me, I smile, she doesn't, she just stares.

"I thought winners were immune to being put in the hunger games? I ask.

"I was thrown back in." she answers

"Oh!"

"Oh."

"hey Pennie, do you want to help me collect berries?" Derik asks.

"Nah, I'm all right"

I turn back to Katniss

"Cinna was my stylist these hunger games," I say, "He was really good."

"Oh." Katniss says still looking as depressed as always, "I was dressed as a lump of coal." She starts looking down like she wants out of it. I get up and so does she. Then she snaps her neck quickly, "No! Don't eat that you idiot!" She shout facing Derik. She runs up to him and hits his hand making him drop the berries in his hand, "those where lethal, Check before you eat those things, god I knew you were dumb since I first saw you!" I think she was being slightly unreasonable, Peeta had lethal berries as well, though she was right to stop him.

"Oh Derik, I know what we can do with those berries." I needed a bowl though to make it. "If only I had a bowl and some dihydrogen monoxide I could mix them all together to make purple hair dye." I say trying to hint at sensai. Then would you believe it a bowl with a parachute comes down, inside is the liquid dihydrogen monoxide. "Be careful, it's lethal if inhaled." I say. "Oi, Derik pass me some of those berries."

He chucks them at me one by one into my hands. Then I squish them all into the bowl then get my hands in it like I'm making dough. I do that for another 30 minutes and then I call them all. I put it my hair first, I don't have a comb or hair straightener but my hair is still in the plaits it had been in for the past few years when my brother had done it before he went away... forever.

"Penny, are you Okay- you've just stopped." Phil says to me.

I ignore him and get back to dying my hair. I'm going to die here... I am, I'm going to die here... like my brother, my only sibling.

"I think you're done now Beautifella-Magicca." Phil says in a teasing way.

"Shut up Phillington!" and I throw the bowl of dye at at him, "Just don't eat it, I know that's something you would do!"

I need to wash my hair, I storm off to the river still angry at Phil's insensitiveness.

"What's your problem?!" Phil shouts.

"Are you trying to get us killed, why are you shouting you idiot." I reply.

"Oh yeah, right- there's no one here for miles!"

I go to wash my hair in a river near us. When I get to the river I bend down, bend my knees and tilt my head letting my hair fall in the water. When done I tilt my had up to see some one... thing... in the grass. I run towards it on my toes but it runs further away.

"Stop!" I say in a firm but lowered voice, it stops and turns around; I can see he has large pointy ears, big blue eyes and pinkish skin. He's tiny and is wearing rags. "Who are you?" I ask quietly.

"I... I am Dobby miss, a house elf."

"Dobby huh, wait, if you're a house elf why are you in the forest?" I ask in a voice a bit too loud meaning I could be heard.

"Shh Miss, I was thrown in by Master Snow Miss, I was b...b...bad miss, caught smuggling food miss."

"That's not bad, you're not in the wrong Dobby- I would do the same if I was in your position."

"Thanks miss."

"Hey, why don't you come with me, I can show you to some other people. I can take you to a feast." I can see him smiling, half-smiling albeit but smiling nonetheless. I offer him my hand and he takes it.

We walk for what feels like forever when we get back to the camp, the sun is rising and KFC must be opening. All the others- Phil, Derik and... Katniss are all sleeping, I had already had a full nap so I was okay, I sneak past them, grab my bag and put my hand in to get some money. "Oi, Pennie I'm trying to sleep here" says Beetee, I forgot he was in there.

"Shu'up Beetee," I say to him.

I climb up the tree to get inside KFC. "Hello, can I take your order please?" the lady asks.

"Yes," I say smirking, "I'll have 5 buckets please."

"OK, that'll be €40,95 please." The lady says.

"Euro?!" I ask

"Oui, tu n'as pas €40,95?"

"I don't speak Spanish, sorry." I says to the lady.

Then a man walks in with a screw driver and a laptop, "Oh sorry about her she's broken, she does that sometimes." Then he flicks a switch on the back of her head, and starts turning screws on her back and when he eventually unscrews all 4 screws he takes of her back panel, "Oh yeah you wanted 5 buckets don't you?"

"Yeah... actually make it 3." I say.

"Okay, that'll be $29.97 please." He says getting the buckets ready.

I pay him $30, "Keep the change."

I leave with all 3 buckets in 3 plastic bags and clime down the tree. When I see it, smoke and flames rising up from the ground like a hoard of wasps with elastic attached to each of their bodies slowing them down, but barely. "What happened, what the hell happened here?" I can climb from tree to tree in order to escape. "Are Katniss, Phil and Derik okay?! I can't see them! I CAN'T SEE THEM!" Oh my god, I think there dead, actually dead... No they can't be, Katniss has escaped flames before, Phil's a black belt, and Derik... well Derik's with Phil and Kat...niss ... Oh my god Derik's dead, he's so dead. I never got to spend much time with him, I could have taught him some skill's. I never told him I loved him... As a friend.

"PENNIE, MOVE, I'M NOT GOING TO DIE BECAUSE YOU CAN'T GET A MOVE ON!" Beetee shouts.

"Are... are we going to die Miss... Miss Pennie?" Dobby asks in voice as if he thinks so.

I do, I need to get a move on; I can't let Dobby die. I bring my chin up, focus the chakra to my feet and hands, and then push off at an incredibly fast speed. In the air I hold on to Dobby and the handbag tightly. Off of each of the trees I jump higher and higher. The wind blows my purple hair in the wind, jumping off of each branch and each trunk.

"It feels like I'm, f-f-flying Miss!" Dobby shouts.

We jump and fly for miles upon miles. I'm hugging onto the two of them tightly; I don't want them to fall. When we are miles away and I can't see the fire any more I stop and land on the ground with a thud, using my chakra to take away most of the blow.

"Wow Miss that was great!" Dobby shouts, and then covers his mouth immediately.

I lay down breathing in and out and in and out. I shut my eyes and rest.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN: Did u Like it? pls Review, Mortal Angles will continue so don't worry<strong>_ ;)


	6. 6: Derik

AN: THIS CHAPTER IS NOT VRY GOOD BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER HAS A MURDER IN IT SO HOLD TIGHT!

* * *

><p>Derik.<p>

I remember when I was just seven and we were farming for wheat side by side. We were laughing; I don't remember what about we were just laughing. It was hard work- farming, but I didn't mind. I had someone close to me.

Those were the days, when we were in the same farming group. After the long days his mom would take us out to Pizza Planet. I remember doing for about a year until we moved up to the schools. Sundays to Thursdays- agriculture, Fridays- Schooling and Saturdays were our day off. I remember playing with Derik on those days sometimes, we would play sports like soccer or football.

In school, he was in a different class than me; he was a faster thinker than me. Better than me at maths, but I was better at biology- studying plants, so we were always in different classes. That was when we started drifting, and when he eventually moved to Moomoo, he changed farming groups, and he was miles away from me, and when I started studying ninjutsu every other Saturday I never got time to walk over there. That was when I started talking to Phil who also studied Ninjutsu, and was in maths classes at school. on Wednesdays and Thursdays every Fall Derik's farming group and mine would join to plant the seeds which grow in Spring. But eventually that stopped as well.

I missed Derik and until the start of the hunger games I hadn't even seen him at all, I barely recognised him until Yellow called out his name. He had short hair, a bigger face and he was darker; now I may never see him again.

"S-s-sorry about your friend Miss Pennie." Dobby says. "I know he meant a lot to y-you."

"Pennie, let me out- you have cooked up in here; forcing me to listen to you moaning about your life." Beetee says from my bag, I don't moan about my life! "Well big news to you- this is the hunger games, people will die. All you have to do is keep your chin up and move forwards!"

I feel fire burning me up from the inside, "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BITCH!" I shout

I start running, my feet rushing off like they're having a race against each other, then my left foot trips over my right leg and I trip with my face planted right in the mud near the river bank. Tears run out of my eyes while I try to wipe my face. How dare Beetee- who does he think he is. I HATE HIM! I do I hate him. He is aweful, disgraceful and horrible. I hate him. He is so inconsiderate, how would he feel if someone he was close to just died. I hate him... but I kinda love him...

I drag myself up off of the ground and cross my legs. I'm covered in mud. Up on the screen in the canopy it says who has died today. First up is a boy from distict 7- Embo Flam-ingo, he has mid-length wood coloured brown hair and brown eyes. I feel so sorry for Ruby. I guess someone must have killed him.

Then it is a guy from district 10, they have short purple hair like phil and green eyes. He looks about 17.

Finally the national anthem of Panem plays- The Cha Cha Slide, along with people dancing to the lyrics of the song. At one point it talks about Charlie brown and it reminds me of Charlie brown from Moomoo.

Then I rielise, Derik wasn't there. Derik wasn't there! He isn't dead! He must have left with Phil and Katniss, I'm so relieved. I get up to my feet, chin up and start walking back to Beetee and Dobby.


	7. 7: A Murder at the Concert

I let Beetee out, I knew we were going to be spending more time together, we needed to be on the same page. When he was out he just had a mad face and was looking at the ground.

"Oh well done Pen, so considerate." He says obviosly mad.

"I'm sorry, Okay. I was wrong to put you in there."

"Bravo, bravo. Aren't just an angel" (nudge nudge wink wink)

Suddenly there was an anouncement, "Attention to all people of the hunger games, we are here to anouce that 1 directioon will be playing at the cornotopia. You are all invited, but I must warn you that people from outside the hunger games will be there so anyone who kills anyone else will be put on trial for murder." Oh my god! Killing has been banned for as long as One direction are here.

"Did you hear that!" Beetee says exitedly, "No killing, no fear!

"w-w-wow miss, that is great," Dobby says, "can w-we go?"

"Yer! What do you think we're gonna miss this oppertunity?!" I say, and then suddenly the sky starts turning black and to night meaning the concert is about to start so we three start setting off.

Eventually we get there, it was supprisingly close but we got there. At the gate there is a body guard. "Okay so what are your names and ages?" the security guard says. "You first little lady," he says.

"Jennilopp Beutifella-Magicca." I say, "Age 15"

"Ok, ok, now you kid" he says to Beetee.

"Beetee Phoenixstone, aged 14 and 7 eighths" Beetee says.

"Now you elf" The guard says.

"I'm Dobby sir, just Dobby; aged 4"

"Ok you're all on the list, go through" he says opening the door.

Inside we are in the very bottom pit where we see the district 2 boy and girl, "Oh look, if it isn't Beautifella-magicca." The Strawb says.

"Where's Derik, Magicca?" The Marvil says, "Oh did he die in a... erm... I don't know? A fire?" they set the fire, trying to kill Derik. Little do they know they all survied.

"Excuse me please" I say and they move. I walk past but then Strawb puts her foot out and I trip.

"Ha ha ha ha" They say. Beetee gets pushed onto the ground, "serves you right you nerd!" they say laughing and I can see them laughing. Dobby gets by no problem. "your friend's are down that way, I think I saw him kissing up that girl" they say.

No it can't be true, after all i've done for him, no they're just trying to get to me. "Shut up please."

I walk in the direction they pointed in until I can see Phils curly purple hair sticking out like a log in a pile of sticks. He's standing there with Katniss, just standing, thank god- I mean whatever.

"Phil! Katniss." I say.

"Oh, Pennie, wow, I thought I wasn't going to see you." Phil says.

"Where's Derik?" I ask.

"He hasn't been with us since the fire, he's probably here somewhere." Katniss says more chearful than normal.

"Oh, about that, how are you, did the fire hurt you?" I ask.

"Well it burned Katniss' arm but I healed it with my chakra." Phil says.

We then stop talking and listen to the music, "You don't know you're beautiful-ul-ul that's what makes you beautiful-ul-ul. You like ice-cream, with you're mul-whee. You look hot when you eat fish and chips-ip-ip. Oh hi harry, Oh hi harry. Not potti or potto but potty-r-er-er. You don't know you're beautiful!" they all sing.

"Wow! They are so good!" I shout.

"Ha," Phil says, "You are such a fan girl!"

"Shu'up you idiot!" I say to him, "And take that smirk off of your face!"

"You don't like cheese, or lemon paste. You eat apple pie with your ca-a-ake." One direction sing which I sing along to aswell.

"So... erm... Pennie, how are you?" Katniss asks me.

"Oh yeah, I'm good... Thanks for asking!" I say.

Suddenly then Katniss turned her head quickly into the balconys looks at Phil and jumps in front of him. She then turns limp and falls in a flump. The floor turns red. Everyone around us turns around. Some people let go load screams; others just stare in disbelief.

"Oh my god!" Beetee shouts.

"No, no, no!" Phil says, "She can't be dead!"

I go down to my knees and check for a pulse but I can't find one. I look up to Phil whose face is gaping wide; I nod. "Katniss Evergreen has been murdered!" I say Phil just breathes and turns around glumly.

Suddenly I see it, the hole in her head where she had been shot. It must have been from a ranged weapon like a sniper rifle. I look up to the balcony where she must have been shot from- there's someone standing there with large Harry mask with mickey mouse ears with taped on cartoon smile and joker blood marks like in the dark knight, he was a Cat cunning and planning.

"Come on Beetee!" I shout, "Dobby you stay with Phil and help him out."

I start running with Beetee close behind, "Did you see the murderer?" Beetee asks.

"Yes, they were in the balcony, that's where we're going." I say, whoever murdered Katniss deserves to be put in prison.

We're pushing people in our way. Running as fast as we can we are a leopard, the fastest animal in the world moving at speeds thought impossible. My feet are running together, fighting for a common cause until they get to the door, which I swing open.

Inside is a hallway with a set of stairs, my feet run up the stairs with no hesitation, "Come on Beetee!"

"I'm coming Pennie!" he shouts.

The stairs switch between blue and green and are quite shoddily made, obviously made in haste for the event a week before and brought in for the event right in the middle of the current hunger games.

At the top of the stairs are another pair of wooden doors which I kick open and run inside... Empty, it's empty. He must have ran away!

Beetee runs in breathing heavily, "You're under arres-"

"Beetee... No one's here." I say.

On the ground is a shoe, it is a large black leather shoe with grey lasses, "Someone's left their shoe I say holding the shoe to Beetee."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, just my... Inner monolog..." I say.

"Right, Okay, so we need to find the person who left the shoe." Beetee says.

"Exactimundo!"

I pick up the shoe and look inside it.

"What does it say?" Beetee asks.

A name is written in it in pen "Nevado Mismi, size 3 1/2" I say back, "Men's"

"So we know that it is a Man who Killed miss Evergreen," Beetee says, "Mismi... curiouser and curiouser... so what does that mean Pen?"

Mismi, Mismi, the name rings back and forth in my head, I know I've heard it but where, it was something my brother once said when I was 8...

_We sat on a bench near a field in Moomoo_

_He said "You know Lopps, Life is like a river, it sways and swoshes down it's long, long journey. At first it is small and violent... like you are," he says pointing to my chest making me grin, "It moves in a small straight path thinking that it's going to it's goal but, it's not, it has forever to go. Once it finally realizes this it is much larger and has joined with many other smaller rivers, friend rivers to become a massive river, tributary rivers. Rivers are defined by the amount of tributaries it has and too we are defined by the friends we have and you- Jennilopp Beautifella-Magicca will have an abundance of friends because you Lopps are a wonderful person," I smile greatly._

_"You're my friend right Big Brother," I say to him giggling._

_"Of course I am!" he says back to me, "Lopps, you will be the Amazon River," he sees the puzzled look on my face, "The biggest River in the world," he says with a face like Link in the Zelda CD-i, "anyway, you will be the Amazon, but right now you are bearly from the source on the mountain-"_

Then it hits me like the bullet hit Katniss killing her instantly (too soon?) "Mismi is the source of the Amazon river!" I cry.

"What does that mean Pen!" Beetee says shocked

"errr... I don't know" I say causing Beetee's expression to drop and him to look glum, "We need to collect everyone who was on this Balcony at the time of the murder!

So I got the guard to get all the people who were on the balcony at the time of the murder, while that happened I got me and Beetee dressed in two Sherlock Holmes and Watson cosplay outfits, I had a green cloth hat and a green waist coat and a pipe.

Beetee was dress all posh, he had a black top hat and a white shirt wit a bow tie and black trousers and a small black waist coat and a monicle instead of his nerd glasses.

In front of us stood 7 people the first was a woman of below average height and a toned build and brown hair, next was a man with dirty blond hair, a muscular build of average height, next was a skinny man with blonde dreadlocks who was slouching, after that was a woman of below average height with dark ginger hair and a freckled face who was in histerics. Then there was an evil woman who looked like she was the kind of bitch who would kill 13 year old girls just so she could make some girl on her side so evil with dirty blonde hair like her soul. Next there was a guy with brown hair and golden skin and brown eyes with an above average height and a toned muscle body. Finally there was a guy who wasn't muscular and of average height with purple hair. All stood in a arch in front of me and Beetee.

"Can you all say your names please!" I said.

"Why should we, bitch" the girl with brown hair said.

Beetee had a gun, "Beetee pass me the... persuader plz." I said.

"No!" he said back.

"BEETEE!" I said between my teeth forcing the gun out of his hands. I then put the gun at the woman with brown hairs forehead, "Is this a good enough reason for you bitch?!" I said back to her while smoking through my pipe, "now say. Your. Name!"

They said there name round in a circle,

"my name is Johanna," the first one said.

"my name is Finnick"

"my name is Haymich sexy lady," the third guy said.

"MY NAME IS ANNIE DON'T HURT ME PLEASE" the forth one said.

"my name is Coin and I hat all people under the age of 18 like you so watch ur back cos I will kill you mwahahaha" the fifth one said

"my name is Gale and I would naver hurt Katniss so I should go" the sixth one said as he tryed leave so I shot him in the foot. "Ow Fuck What the hell you skank bitch fucking fucked up motherfucking fucker fucked up bitch" Gale said in responce so I shot his knee, he started squirming on the floor in a pool of his own blood crying and then fainted.

"that is my warning to you if you try to leave" I said, I wouldn't get arrested becase they signed a contract that said I could hurt them if they tryd to leave.

"my name i caeser" the seventh one said, "Is he alright Ma'dear"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO HURT YOU!" I shout in his face. "Now first things, first: your fingerprints, Beetee if you would!"

Beetee collects everyones fingerprints, including Gale who is on the ground almost dead but not quite in a pool of his own blood.

I chech everyones fingerprints agenst those found on the shoe, one match is found! Annie!

"Would you please tell us why your fingerprints are on this shoe miss 'Annie'" Beetee says staring her down.

"I DON'T KNOW, I DON'T KNOW PLEASE DON'T HURT ME" she says tears flowing down her face like a fountain.

"do you know Pen?" Beetee says.

"Oh I know," I say bluffing, "but I want our witniss to tell us" I say raising my gun to her forehead.

Finnick eyes burn like the flames of hell, "If you hurt her... I will hurt you!" Finnick says.

I glare at him, "the witniss won't get hurt if she just tells us why her finger prints are on the glow, now I ask you again miss 'Annie' Why are your prints on the shoe!" I say strongly.

"OKAY OKAY I WILL TELL YOU DON'T HURT ME PLEASE! UP HERE THE SEVEN OF US WERE HAVING A PARTY CELEBRATING ME MARRYING FINNICK AND ONE DIRECTION IS MY FAVOURITE BAND SO WE WENT TO SEE THAT. WHILE WE WERE DANCING I NOTICED A SHOE ON HE GROUND AND I THOUGHT IF I EVER LOST MY SHOE I'D WANT IT TO BE GIVEN TO ME SO I PICKED IT UP AND I SAID 'IS THIS ANYONE'S SHOE' AND NOONE LISTENED TO ME OS I'M TOO QUIET LIKE FINNI SAYS O I PUT IT BACK DOWN," tears flowed down her face, "PLEASE OH PLEASE DON'T HURT ME I DON'T KNOW WHO SHOT THE GUN I JUST HURD A BANG AND LOOKED AND THERE WAS A GUN STOOD UP AGAINST THE BALCONY DON'T HURT ME PLEASE!"

I looked over to the balcony to see that there was no gun, "Where is the gun now?" I said back.

"I DON'T KNOW DON'T HURT ME PLEASE!" she said back.

"STOP!" Finnick said, "I know where the gun is-"

"Where!" I said

"look over the balcony" he said back.

"Beetee look over the balcony for me please." I say and to my suprise he does it.

"Oh. My. God Pen... the mask and gun are hanging over the balcony- dangling!" he says.

I turn and see him holding up a mask and gun held up by a green hose pipe "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" I shout


	8. 8: The Fight of the Century

"Beetee- check the gun for finger prints" I say.

I see beetee shine a UV light on the Gun, "There is nothing here Pen!" he says, "curiouser and curiouser,"

I put my gun to Finnicks head, "How did you know the gun was over the balcony Gringo?"

"I just guessed that the murderer pushed it ver the balcony to hide the evidence, now please take your damn pistol from my head before I open a can of whoop-ass on you!" he says, I see his left eye twitch and I drop the gun.

"Why would the killer have a hose attached to the gun Pen?" Beetee asks.

"Maybe the question you should be asking you Glasses freak is where the fuck does it lead?" Johanna says and it then it comes to me, why the killer used a hose, how they killed Katniss.

I thrust myself over to the hose and follow it to see it leads behind the wall, I charge a strong concentrated amount of chakra into the side of my hand and rip apart the wall, cutting into it like a chain saw, behind the wall is- as I predicted- a tap.

"It all makes sense now," I say.

"What have you got Pen," Beetee says.

I stare down all of the suspects which causes Annie to cry as Finnick hugs her, "I know how the killer killed Miss Katniss Evegreen..."

"Well get on with it li'l missy" Haymitch says.

"The killer never held the gun," everyone in the room gasps.

"If the killer never held the gun then how the fuck did they kill Katniss bitch," Johanna says.

"well bitch maybe if you waited I would tell you that, the killer never touched the gun or the mask, no, the killer used water bending to control the gun! The killer was a water bender! Only 2 people in this room are from a district that have waterbenders" I say pointing at them with a smug look on my face, "Tell me Beetee, which district are waterbenders from?"

Beetee steps forward with a smug look on his face too, "Water benders are from District 12!" he says causing them all to gasp.

"I guess Gale over here may have been the killer after all," I point at Haymitch, "looks like someone has some explaining to do,"

A driblet of sweat dribbles down Haymitch's forehead, "tsk tsk tsk, oh missy, I may be from district 12 but why would I want to kill miss Evergreen, she has been a close friend of mine for a couple of years,"

"Oh that may be true Haymitch, you don't have a reason for killing Katniss," I say smugly, "but you never tried to kill Katniss," I point my finger at him, "you were aiming for Phil Phillington!"

His face drops and his eyes widen and he lets out a small scream, "riddle me this, why would I want to kill mr Phillington?"

I smile, "that's simple really," Beetee looks to me in shock, "you were worried that Phil's constant flirting with Katniss would ruin the angle she had with Peeta!" his face shows nothing but utter shock and fear.

"h-how do you not know that it wasn't Gale missy?" he asks clearly grasping.

I bring my gun up aiming at his head, "simple," I say as I pull the trigger, he pulls his hand up as he hears the bang and causes the bullets path to change it's course into the wall, "if it had been Gale could bend, he would have bent the bullet to stop it from hitting him.

His heart was beating so fast you could almost hear it. Suddenly he barged past me, he bent water from the hose pipe and jumped off the balcony using the water to cushion his fall. "come on Beetee!"

We run down the stairs but then notice that there's a missive crowd, "We're not going to find him in here!" I say. "How can we do this?"

"We could get the help from 1 directsion." Beetee says.

We run to the stage and climb up the stairs; I can see the guards closing in so I need to act fast. I turn to the token, he has one of those microphones that are kind of like headphones that rap around your head so I go right in close to his face and quickly say, "We know who killed Katniss Evergreen," everyone in the audience gasps, "he is a man called Haymitch, you may know him as Kaniss' mentor, he is white with blonde dreadlocks!". Two women put their hands up, and I can see two pairs of people with blonde dredlocks, way away from one another. "Okay, Beetee you take the left one, I'll take the right."

"No!" Beetee says.

"Beetee!" I say between my teeth.

"NO!" Beetee says again.

"Fine! I'll take the left one!" I reply readying my feet to pounce. I let o and I fling myself threw the air and land on my hands and knees. I get up and start running at super speed. The people around me are amazed. I get to the man, but he starts running away... faster than me. I build more chakra into my feet and start to match his speed. I do one last jump and I am in the air almost landing on him, until he puts his wrists together, causing me to fly off. He's a master in ninjutsu. I bang my head with a thud. In the corner of my eye I can see Beetee putting his arms around the other one with dreadlocks, but it's useless. The real one got away. The one that killed Katniss Evergreen.

"Get off of me you glasses freak!" the one Beetee grabed says.

"O-oh I'm sorry sir."

I charge the chakra to my feet and super jump into the air. He couldn't be far within half a mile normaly, a quarter in a place like this, then I see him excaping the areana through a side exit. I land on a a skybisen enjoying the show.

"yip-yip" I say and it starts flying it's very fast and I fly over and out the arena. I can see him running into the country side part of the arena. I charge the chakra to my feet and walk to the belly of the sky bisen. My chakra flavour is earth so I can control the ground. I put all my chakra to me 'ands and pull up the soil causing structures to come up blocking his path. Suddenly balls of water come shooting at me...

Air is another chakra flavour the four are water, fire, earth and air all of which are connected with the four bender districts. District 1 is assoisiated with the air flavoured chakra or air bending. District 2 is associated with fire bending. District 11 is associated with earth bending which is why I can bend earth. District 12 is associated with water bending.

I dodge the attacks and I bring up a boulder and try to crush him but he rolls out of the way. push the boulder but he rolls out the way then he uses his bending to explode the boulder with his bending power. Then he jumps high up into the air up to my face and grabs the bison by the fur starts kicking me but I punch him multiple times but he put his chakra to his hands and hits me with a power blow that causes me to fly off of the bison.

Using my bending I creat a flying mass of earth that flys through the air along side him of the bison. He sends up a stream of water from a river below, we are in the savana portion of the arena, The KFC is hidden instead of being the canopy it is the sky painted blue, I flip off of the mass of earthand hang off of Haymith's legs.

"Get off of me, would you please little lady," he says trying to kick me off but I use the chakra in my hands to stick to him like glue, I use my feet to ben another massive mass of earth from the earth upwards and try to bend it into him but it instead knocks into the bison causing it to let go a cry and fing us both of.

We fly through the air but I manage to create another mass into the air but to my suprise he creats a stadium out of water for him to stand on, "You'll never get me little lady, I AM TOO POWERFUL I CAN CRUSH AND DESTROY YOU IN EVERY POSSIBLE INCARNATION OF THE UNIVERSE THAT CAN POSSIBLY EXIST!" he says with crazy eyes.

"There is one thing you haven't got Haymitch that I do!" I shout at him.

"Oh yeah and what is that li'l lady?"

I say one word that burns into his psyche like a laser, "LOVE!" I shout.

I move my fly rock into him and start throwing punches at crazy speeds, I charge chakra into my fists causing them to be as hot as flames and he lets out an audible cry, I jump off of my rock and do a flip in the air, I charge the most powerful concentration of chakra that I have ever conjoured into my fist and soar down at terminal velosity into his chest. His face shows nothing but utter fear.

I crash into him whilst letting out the scream of a warrior. My fist practacly goes through him. He falls off of his wet platform and we fall, his body is limp and he wispires the word "how." We crash into the light sand creating a crater the size of a small atomic bomb and the sound of a large commercial airplane, the force is so powerful I black out. We land in the posion we fell we my fist in his abdomen my face dark with many cuts all over my face. That's all I remember


	9. 9: White Fire

I wake in a cave to a famililer face- derik's. "You're awake Pen."

"I thought you might have been dead from the fire but then I-"

"I don't want to talk about the fire." He says looking down avoiding eye contact.

"So what you been up to?" I ask."He doesn't answer he just takes out hi

s knife and starts sharpening it with a rock.

"He looks up at me, a cold look, "They left me for dead." Then he looks back down. My heart stops, they wouldn't do that, who does he mean? Phil and Katniss? Phil wouldn't do that, he would help wouldn't he?

"Phil?" I ask him.

He nods without looking up, I notice his arm reddish and bruised and his top's charcoal black. I should move on the conversation.

"How did you find me?" I ask.

"His head stays low "I saw you fly off on the sky bison" and after the festival I ran off to see where you went and found you on the ground, Marvel found out I had survived the fire and started following me waiting for killing to be allowed," he looks up at me, "I managed to hide off in this cave while he wasn't looking, I think he went off..."

"Was I with anyone?" I ask, but he shakes his head, Haymitch must've gotten away

"Outside I can hear a faint voice and three metal canisters that hold the food and ATMs clanging together "Derik and Pennie, Derik and Pennie come out and play-ay" It sounds like Marvel.

"I put my finger to my lips, we need to leave here or he'll find us, I walk over to a rock in the corner of the room and I hide behind it but Derek isn't so quick, "There you are!" shouts Marvel with a smug look on his face. He grabs Derik by the front of his hoodie and puts his knife to his neck, "I've been waiting to do this since the start of the hunger games." I see a faint smile on Marvil's face he turns Derik's body around him keeping the knife around Derik's neck and with both Derik and him facing forward, "so tell me Derik, where is Miss Beautifella-Magicca?"

"I won't say." Derik grunts.

What was that?"

"I won't say!"

Marvil punches him in the stomache, "Say what you said again, I dare ya'!"

Derik looks back at me and I duck my head, but alas Marvil sees me.

"Ah, Beautifella, there you are!" he starts walking over to me.

"Derik ducks his head in shame and starts walking out of the cave but Strawbs blocks his way, "Where do you think you're going pretty boy?" she pushes him right inbetween his shoulders, "You trying to run away again?"

"Marvil gets his knife ready in a stab position I try to build a wall out of earth but my chakra's still drained but still I block the knife pushing the knife off course with my hand. "You think you're smart punk!" he says bringing flames into his hands he shoots flames out like a flamethrower.

Strawbs still pushing Derik speaks with a smug smile on her face, "I know you Derik, the only reason you're still alive is because of your friends," Strawbs turns her body and kicks Derik in the chest, "you can't bend and you're unable to make even a measly rasengang, you're a waste of space." Strawbs kicks Derik in the cheek making him fall over onto his side then spits on the ground by his feet, "Worthless," she says starting to laugh hysterically.

Meanwhile Marvil throws fire punches into the air but I block the balls of flame moving in and out of them like they're moving less than a mile an hour. He then wipes his hand across the air making a line then pushes it forwards, the line of flare comes shooting at me so I jump to the floor as fast as I can. He then runs up to me, I try to get up but he stands on my plaited strands of hair, "NO ESCAPE NOW BEAUTIFELLA!"

Suddenly time goes very slowly, I hear a sizzle which is a spark coming out of the palm of Marvils hand. I focus, I hear my heart beat, I feel my heart beat, I understand it now, my heart beats because of the chakra around my chest being used by my heart, if I can just control it I may be able to earth bend. I focus the energy, I grip the ground. I push and a piller comes out of the ground pushing Marvil into the air.

I suddenly feel my heart instantly weaker, Marvil lands about ten meters away banging his head on the floor./

"Ah Beautifella, refusing to die as always, I should have known," Strawbs says, "you think you're good 'ay, you honestly think you can win these games, no you're just gonna end up dead in here like your sick, remorseless brother."

"Don't you ever talk about my brother." I say getting up and dusting myself, "he was infinitely more of a person you are."

Strawbs gets a smug smile on her face, "Oh is Beautifella getting upset about the long gone Thresh Beautifella-Magicca, isn't that ironic, since I'm sure he made the younger sisters the ten people he killed in the arena very sad."

"Don't talk like you know him Strawbs."

"I'll talk how I want." She stays keeping her smug look.

"I throw a punch at her but she dodges like it's nothing, she grabs my wrist from side on and pulses electricity into my nerves.

"I'll make sure you die now 'ay."

Then from outside the cave an arrow comes and shoots Strawbs just under her right shoulder making her fly across the room.

A bright light shines into the cave getting brighter and brighter and in comes Katniss.

She has glowing entirely white eyes, and her whole body emits a white glow.

I cough, "Katniss?"

Her voice echoes as she speaks "I am Katniss Everwhite and there has been a great disturbance in this area. The person who killed Katniss Evergreen is in this area, come out"

Then from the roof drops the Haymitch, his top is torn where I punched him, showing a massive red bruise, he is leaning over with his arm covering his chest. "Hey little lady, thought you was dead."

Katniss pulls back her arrow which starts to glow a strong golden glow and releases the arrow hitting him in the chest causing him to fly into the cave's wall. She floats over to him who has been pinned to the wall by the arrow which went right through him "You tried to kill my friend."

Strawbs drags her body off of the floor and pulls the arrow out of her shoulder. she holds the arrow in a stabbing, "YOU BITCH, YOU HIT ME, I'LL KILL YOU!" she says running up to Katniss.

Katniss just turns facing Strawb, which in its self causes her to fall over. "One does not attack Katniss Everwhite, you will pay." And Strawbs starts punching her face uncontrollably with both hands. She turns to Haymitch, "You will pay for killing Katniss Evergreen," she pulls up the arrow, holds it until it glows aiming for his face and then releases.

Katniss then stops glowing and falls to the ground.

Derik looks up at Katniss, "Katniss... you... you killed him,"

Katniss looks up at what she had done, blood coming out of the hole she created in his head and a lone tear dribbles down her face from her eye.

"I had to do it,"


	10. 10: Katniss' Story

m beside her, "How did you survive?" I ask her, "You were stone cold,"

"I didn't survive"

Derik catches up with us, "So... Katniss who was he- that man?" he asks.

"That man was called Haymich,"

"Haymich!" Derik says, his face lighting up like a flame, "the winner of the second quarter quell!?"

Katniss looks past me at Derik and nods, she turns her body back facing forward and looks up, "He used to be so... so good. But Snow... he messed with his brain, ya know, turned him against us."

"I'm sorry katniss, I don't know... but I want to..." I say, I look down at the ground, in the corner of my eye I can see Derik staring at me, "I've been through a lot as well, katniss, I lost my brother and my mother. You know my brother reminds me a lot of you, he was willing to die for me like you and your younger sister." I look up at Katniss and smile, she does the same, "You know Katniss, I'm an eighth Asari on my mothers side so I could see you memories and you'd be able to see mine, would you be up for that?" I ask her.

"I'd be up for that." She says

We climb up a tree nearby, I use my chakra, Katniss uses her tree climbing skills. I have to carry Derik on my back because he can't do either.

"Welcome to KFC, may I take your order?" The robotic woman says behind the counter.

Katniss gets her bow out and shoots the robot in the head.

"Je meurs" the robot says falling into a hump on the floor.

"Okay, so if we're doing this, Derik you need to protect us, can you do that?" I ask him.

"I-I think so" he replies

I find an axe by one of the emergence exits, so I smash the glass in front of it and collect it. I walk over to Derik and pass him it.

"Okay Katniss, this may hurt a little..."

I put my hand on her forehead and send my chakra from my body to her brain and then pull it back to mine, like the motion of a cup being rocked. I start to feel her memories resonate in my brain.

I'm in district 12, there winners village. I see Katniss waliking up the hill to a door and knock.

"Hello, Haymich I know you're in there!" she says, she turns the knob and let herself in.

My body turns and I'm inside the house, I can see the man with dreadlocks passed out on a table in the first room by the front door.

"Wake up" katniss says picking his head up and slapping him.

On the table I can see a bottle of Whiskey.

"Katniss you suck, I like you, but your a bit of a dick and I like Peeta better, I just think Peetas a bit of a fail and you're better at life." He says.

"how much have you had to drink?" Katniss asks him.

"Only... a lot?" he replies, his face looking a mess.

"Peeta!" she shouts.

"Hola." Peeta says, "I see you've woken Haymich" I squeal when I see his face, his blond hair, light blue eyes glistening and deep, a bottom less pool of warm water. "Hooooows your sister?"

"Good" Katniss says shifting her eyes to the left, "hooooooows your mother" Katniss says imitating him.

"she's good"

Suddenly my vision swearls and I'm outside, two lines of peacekeepers walk up to the dreadlocked man's house, slid so they are all standing shoulder to shoulder with another

*Knock Knock Knock*

I swirl back into the house, Peeta puts his index finger onto his lips.

"Miss Everdeen, I know thou est in there." Katniss' face lights up with absolute terror, she steps back on her right foot.

Peeta looks at Katniss, looking just as scared as she does. Katniss nods her head at him.

The door crashes over and slams on the ground with a thud, this reveals 2 Peacekeepers with their right feet in the air from kicking the door down.

"Out of the way, Bitches!" Snow says pushing the Peacekeepers out of the way with force, causing the left one to almost trip getting out the way. "Thou know I'm not impressed Miss Everdeen, does thou knoeth why I'm not impressed"

"No Presedent" Katniss says.

"Oh Miss Everdeen, I do think thou doth." Snow says slightly nodding his head, "If thou doth not, things will have to get... complicated." He turns and leaves stepping over the door that was kicked down.

Peeta then speaks, "Oh... shit."

My body starts to spin, the ground beneath my feet changes from carpet to snow, and the air around me turns from the warm early autumn feeling becomes a chilly frost.

I see Katniss, hunched over with a fur coat around her shoulders shaking from the cold, again knocking on Haymitch's door, "Hey, 'Mitch, open up"

He opens the door, "You again,"

Katniss pushes him out the way, she picks up vodka on the table and smashes it on the ground, "You told me no drinks Haymich, you swore on your mother's life,"

"Well Katniss, my mother's dead" he replies.

"You know what Haymitch, fuck you! Do you think this is a motherfucking Joke, it's not! Pressident motherfucking snow is threating my life, your life, Gale's life and his family's, Prim and my mother, and Peeta and his family, if you fuck this up I'll kill you with my own hands!"

Suddenly six peace keepers barge into the house, they split up into two groups of three and grab and force them out.

"Get off of me!" Katniss shouts.

They drag then to the stage for reapings, all the district 11 people collect around, Peeta has also been dragged out of his home aswell, and a familiar looking tall boy with brown hair. The four of them are in handcuffs on their knees. The peace keepers hold their arms behind them with peace keepers' foot in their backs.

President snow walks onto the stage, you can see the terror on the faces of the district 12ers, you can tell they have different views on him then in 11 where people joke about him and think of him as weak, in fact we have this one joke about him, "How many snows does it take to screw in a light bulb? None, he's too lazy to get it done in the first place!"

President Snow looks down to Haymitch "Haymitch Abernathy, thou knows I should have killed thou the moment thou tried walked to the force field, and used it against us." He then turns and kicks him in the face leaving a dark mark on his face. Blood drips down his face.

"Gale Hawthorne, Katniss'... cousin, I'm sorry thou must go through this for her actions, but she hath sinned and now you must pay the price." Snow looks at peace keeper and knods. The peace keeper brings out a gun, puts it to Gales head, and pulls the trigger.

***BANG***

Gale's dead all in a moment, the wooden stage beneath him is stained red, Katniss falls to her knees and weeps. Snow has a smile drawn out over his face.

"Peeta, Peeta, Peeta, tsk tsk tsk" Snow shakes his head, "Aren't thou just a sweet heart? It makes me sick." Snow bends down on one knee, grabs Peeta by the cheeks, "If it weren't for Seneca, thou'd be dead right now, no not because you would have eaten the berries, no because I would have killed thy with my own bear hands without the people in the capital rebelling."

He finally walks over to Katniss, "Thou est one hell of a pain Miss Everdeen, Killing thou would be too easy... no no no... The hunger games, let's hope this time thy stayeth dead. I think I finally understand why thy don't just die." Snow spits on her, "Guards, take Mr Haymitch and Peeta to the torture room.

Peeta and dreadlocks guy get dragged to the back of the stage.

"Lets do the reaping now shall we." A bowl of pieces of paper is brought out by a lady in a red dress, Snow put his hand in the bowl and takes out a random name "Sage Bawnsworth!"

A boy who looks about 17 comes out of the crowd and walks on the stage.

"so our contestants for the 77th hunger games are Sage and Katniss, can we have a round of applause s'il vous plait." Snow says.

They are dragged off of the Stage, Katniss is screaming at the top of her lungs,

**"SNOW, YOU WILL DIE, IF I BURN YOU BURN!"**


	11. 11: Playing with Fire

I'm brought back to reality, Derik looks relieved. Katniss opens her eyes as well.

"Wow" I says with a solemn look of shock on my face, "I never guessed Snow could be so evil."

Katniss nods.

"One thing, that boy, who Snow killed," Katniss' face turns sour, "I- I saw him at the concert."

Katniss' face explodes with an uncharacteristic shocked expression, "I- I- I- I don't know... Snow has been knwn to be a fan of Robots or clones maybe he cloned Gale. But why would he do that... Beautifella, are you sure that it was him?"

"Certain,"

Suddenly the death cannons go off, *BANG* one, * BANG * two, * BANG * three, * BANG* four,

"BEAUTIFELLA, WHERE ARE YOU" I recognize that voice, Strawbs!

"Pennie, please." I recognise the voice, Beetee.

I drop from the entrance, the heat hits me like a wall, I see why all the cannons went off. All around me is fire, a circle of fire surrounding me. The smoke sticks to my throat making me cough. I see Beetee, literally crying from fear as Strawbs has a gun to his head. Her face if bloody and scabby from the punching, I can barely see her face from under all the blood. The place where Katniss shot her in her shoulder is still bloody causing a large circle of blood staining her T-shirt. She looks visibly weak from the blood loss. Marvil stands next to her, crouched from the smoke.

I hear a scream from behind me,

*BANG*

If I use my bending I risk causing Beetee to get shot, or to fall into the flames.

In cough, "What do you want Strawbs?"

She laughs, she hands the gun and Beetee over to Marvil, making sure he can't escape. "You dead." She replies.

She jumps in to a flying kick, fire coming out of her now soleless shoes. But I put up a wall of earth and duck causing her to kick through the wall. She uses her fire bending to push herself from the wall of dirt.

With her stand in front of the wall of dirt I get my foot in a kicking persition, standing on my left leg deflex. My leg kicking, I send my chakra out in waves causing the wall to move towards her.

She jumps out of the way, into a summersault landing perfectly.

I see beetee looking utterly warn out.

*BANG* the cannon goes off again, 17 of us left, if one more dies we'll be taken out of the arena for interviews. The fire starts closing in on us, I don't have time to kill Strawbs, I will die, I need to escape the flames.

Strawbs runs up to me "DIE BITCH!"

I dodge just in time, Strawbs nearly falls in the fire shoots fire from her hands forwards to propel herself back upright like a rocket.

I push off my back foot, running to the tree in the centre, I glimpse at Beetee, the fear, the disappointment, the utter look of loss on his face breaks me up. I jump on the tree and start running up it.

Strawbs looks up to me and shouts, "WHERE ARE YOU GOING BEAUTIFELLA," she coughs, "WE WILL KILL HIM!" I see her charge a fire ball in her palm and throw it, but by the time it gets to the point where it can hurt me I'm inside the KFC.

When I get up to the KFC it is on fire, not as much as on the ground but near to, Katniss and Derik seem to have ran off, I'm all alone. I run between the flames, kicking open the emergency doors, as fast as possible, into an identical KFC room.

"Welcome to KFC, may I take your order" says a woman identical to all the other women, the heat of the room has made the plastic faux skin melt showing a large fake eye-ball and metal skeleton.

Because the room is directly above Strawbs' flames it is even hotter and smoky than the one I was in before. I duck down and jog to the next emergency exit across and kick the door whilst still ducking down.

"Welcome to KFC, may I take your order" I ignore her, running to the next exit.

Through 3 door I go, another door, I kick it again.

"Huh! Someone" I hear a desperate scrapy voice say.

I look to see the voice came from Derik, the room is quickly filling with fire and smoke.

"Derik!" I run quickly to him and kneel down. He is stuck under a wooden support over his belly and one of his arms. "Oh my god, How did this happen!"

"Pennie!" his face seems relieved, "I'm gon' die Pen, there's nothing I can do,"

My vision becomes blurry as my eyes fill with tears, "no, you only have to wait 'til someone else dies, there's only 17 of us left if anyone else were to die you'd live."

"Pennie, who else would die, out of everyone who's most likely to die next?" he says looking at my chin.

The tears run down my face and onto the floor, I lean over and hug him resting my head on his left shoulder. "It's okay Pen," he says comforting me.

"I... I love you" I say in his ear.

"I know,"

I rest there hugging him for about a minute, he's still warm.

Suddenly I hear the sound of the fire escape is kicked open, "Beautifella-Magicca, the person I want dead!" Strawbs says walking into the room.

"I thought you would have killed Beetee?" I ask relieved that she didn't but wondering her motivation.

"What and miss the chance to kill you?" she says smirking.

The room lights up with a blue light as she generates a ball of electricity in her hand, she shoots it at both of us, if I dodge Derik will certainly die. I jump into the stream of electricity, flinging me backwards into the wall behind me.

"PENNIE!" I hear Derik shout.

I can't feel a thing in my body, I feel death coming onto me.

"Beautifella, willing to die for the boy she loves," Strawbs says laughing, "go on, die," she takes out a knife, "I'll kill you, nice. And. Slow..." she leans over me and puts the knife to my neck, I can't move from the lightning.

The roof lights up with the people who died, first to show is the boy from district 1, he looks around my age with buzzed of brown hair, killed by Strawbs, I'm guessing he died in the fire. Next is the girl from district 3, she looks so young, about 12, killed by Strawbs. Then I see the big blue eyes, the pinkish skin, the large pointy ears, I see Dobby from district 4, the nicest person I've ever known, killed by Strawbs...

"What's wrong Beautifella?" she asks, "Cat's got your toung"

I grab her hand and push back causing her to drop the knife, her face shows utter shock. My hands go round her neck, choking her when she puts her hands on my wrists and pumps electricity into me. Some of it goes through my body to the ground but some of it goes into her neck. The electricity means I can't move my arms from her neck forcing me continue strangling her. I look at what I'm doing, Strawbs dying face, the electricity burning my wrists, until finally it stops and I fall to the ground shaking uncontrollably, my heart beating to what must be a million beats per second. My mind goes black.

***BANG***


	12. 12: Sage Hawthorne

I open my eyes to see a white squared ceiling, "you're finally away Beutifella," I hear in Phil's voice, I turn to face him.

"We made it Phil, we got to the quarter finals," I say, I see that we are in a clinical room that is entirely white, there is a white curtain surrounding us. I stare into Phil's light brown eyes that are deep and meaningful, like the ground in the savannah after it's rains and the villagers are dancing in them because now they have more water to drink.

"We're not done yet Pen, we've still got most of it to go, he starts to smile, "but the five of us, we're gonna make it," _the five of us_, me, Phi, Derik, Katniss and Beetee, does he really think of us as a group?

"W-where are we?"

"We're in a hospital in the Capitol, there are 16 of us left," he says.

"Where is everyone?" Phil tilts his head up looking at the person behind me; I look over to see Derik sleeping in the bed next to me, "Is he alrght?"

"The doctors aren't sure, he's in a bad condition,"

"I thought the capitol was rich,"

"Rich for the rich but for us poor people they don't really care," he replies.

I rip a tube from my throat and get out of the bed, Phil does the same, Phil and I are of similar height only he is about an inch taller than I am, I walk with a limp pulling the white curtain out of the way.

It leads to a wide open corridor with shelves storing all kinds of medical implements, through out the corridor are 12 curtains each on with a number on it for each of the 12 districts, for example the one I was in has an 11 written on it.

Phil stares at the district 12 curtain, a tear falls down his face, "I miss Katniss..."

I realise he doesn't know that Katniss is still alive, "He's alive Phil,"

His face lights up, he runs to the curtain and pulls it open with crazy strength, Inside lies Katniss with a tube up her nose and another boy who has a large burn scare over the right side of his face, he must be Sage, the boy I saw in the flash back.

Suddenly we hear a voice, "Good morning," we turn to see a woman who looks like the robot in KFC, "I am FASTFOOD BOT 3.78 with improved AI and I am here to give you breakfast, We got you all Mc Muffins with hash browns and you will enjoy it OK!" She hands us all brown Paper bags and some Coca-Cola.

Me and Phil sit on the edge of Katniss' bed and Eat the Mc Muffin, "Remember when we had Mc Donalds, Me, you, Sensai, that Yellow guy and Derik went to Mc Donalds before the games, Memories flood back to me, a smile is drawn out over my face.

Katniss Yawns and wakes up, "W-where are we?" she asks.

"Some Hospital in the Capitol, you know for interviews,"

I look past them both to see Sage with his eyes open staring at me, "I can't believe we made it!" I say, "When are the interviews?"

"Probably tomorrow," Katniss says yawning, "So that everyone can recover," she looks over to Sage and sees that he's awake. "Sage?"

"Katniss," He stares her down, "I smell food,"

I point to the mcdonalds on his side table. He looks at it and then moves hes hand around it causing it to float over to it.

"Wait, are you a waterbender!" Phil says shocked.

"I come from a long line of Water Benders, All Hawthornes are waterbenders," He bends the cola inside of the cup into his mouth, "Y'all ain't gon' make it you know"

"OF COURSE WE'LL MAKE IT YOU DICK!" me and Phil shout in unison, our faces blaring like an intense flame.

Katniss' expression however stays calm, "Sage, if you don't stop running your mouth I'll force it shut,"

"Ha, like a muggle can defeat me," he says smirking, "you ain't worth shit!"

Katniss stands up, she pulls her fist back but just as she is about to punch Sage he lifts her body into the air, "Never mess with a blood bender muggle!"

Me and Phil look at eachother, I stamp my foot into the ground lifting the bed where Katniss was sleeping controlling the metal in the bed frame. We slam it into Sage who's faces is wide open, he jumps up and drop Katniss who coughs up blood, she starts to glow, her eyes are pure white, her voice echoes, "DO NOT ATTACK KATNISS EVERWHITE!" a bow materialists from the air, she pulls an arrow that starts to glow, she pulls it aiming for his head.

Tears run down Sage's face, "I'M SORRY, I'M SO SORRY, I AIN'T GOT SHIT ON YOU PLEASE!"

Katniss' eyes stop glowing and she floats back to her feet.

Sage sighs a large sigh.

A nurse walks in the room, "What the hell has happened here?"


	13. 13: The interviews

It's the day of the interviews and we are stood, backstage, waiting to come up for an interview with Caesar, the room we're in is bright white with a few sets of seats like in a cinema, not that I'd know what one is like 'cos I'm dirt poor. At the front where all the seats are is a massive television with the interviews on.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I am of course your fabulous host Caesar Salladé here to go through all of the tributes... well those who are still alive," the audience erupts with laughter, "first up is the fabulous Sachiko Chang," from the sky floats in a girl with black hair, turning as she falls like a ballerina.

"It is an honour to be here Mr Caesar,"

"Oh Sachiko darling, I love what you have done with your hair, it is truly fabulous. Now in the games you of course used your airbending skills to kill Two tributes,"

"Oh them, they were barely even human, I hate muggles."

Caesar raises his eyebrow, "Muggles?"

"People who don't have the power to control their chakra... _people like you,"_

"Next up is the marvellous Marvil!" the audience again erupts with laugher, "So Marvil your partner, miss strawbs, was murdered by th-"

"First up Caesar, I have a message for my fellow tribute miss Beutifella! AS SOON AS THE WHISTLE BLOWS, I WILL KILL YOU, AND YOUR LITTLE GROUP TOO" he then gets grabbed by security and pulled away, my heart sinks.

"Now Beetee Phonixsto-" the audience starts booing some shouting 'nerd' , he repeats himself, "Now Mr Beetee Phoenixstone couldn't make it today due to him still being in hospital for his injuries so we shall skip him. Next up we have the Sassiest chick on the block, miss Sassinguaq 'Sista' Ancidiacono."

In walked in a skinny girl with bleach blond and pale chalk coloured skin, "Yo, yo, yo Sista in da house, sup' Caesar how's it hanging."

The touch fists, "So Sista, of course your district partner Dobby died in the arena," the audience all say 'aww' some of them crying, "what are your feelings about this,"

"Naw Caesor I don't give a fuck about that shitty Elf ass motherfucker you feel me," the audience start booing her, "nah bitches why should I care, it wasn't even human, it deserved to die fuck it."

"Now calm down dudes and dudettes everybody is entitle to their opinion, now Sista, of cause you are known for your fabulous ninja skills, and your chakra blocking powers,"

"It's what I do,"

"Now you have a beautiful dress on today don't you, do you want to give us a twerl," she gets up and turns on the spot and to my suprise her slim red starpless dress.

"She's pretty fit her" Phil says causing Katniss to slap him, "Not as fit as you Katniss," which causes her to smile.

While she is turning her dress starts transforming, a fist grows out of the back of it, almost the size of the room, she stopps and then it shakes back and forewards with a loud booming voice saying, "ALL HAIL PRESIDANT SNOW MY LOVE MY DARELING," over and over, Caesar clamours his way around the fist, "truely marvilous"

Derik suddenly bursts in running up to us, "OMG guys we've made it to the semifinals."

Tears run down my face, "Derik" and then I hug him

It's our turn to go up, "Ah if it isn't the oatmeal trio, marvilous, Derik Kshantineyah, Jennilopp "Pennie" Beutifella-Magicca and of course the fabulous Phil Phillington! So Tell me guys how are y'all feeling?"

I spoke first, the whole audience was staring at us, "I'm feeling great thanks Caesar,"

"Now Miss Beautifella-Magicca we had a little run in the otherday, didn't we, why don't you tell us about it,"

"well Caesar, as you know there was a murder..." I went through the story, the audience was on the edge of their seats gasping in all the right places.

"that was a fabulous story miss Beautifella magicca, so as we all know you two," he points at me and Phil, "are master Earthbenders,"

"Well yes we are Caesar, me and 'pen have been studying the art of bending for nearly 8 years!"

"That is amazing mr Philington, Mr Kshantineyah you must be very jellous of these too must be a shame to be... Bendingles-" someone in the audiances shouts "A MUDBLOOD" which causes Derik to cry a single tear down his smooth face.

"SHUT UP YEAH, NOBODY DESERVES THAT JUST BECAUSE HE ISN'T AS POWERFUL AS Y'ALL" Phil shouts at the top of his lungs!

Derik runs out crying, I run after him, "Derik Wait!" I shout, he stops, "I'm not gonna make it Pen,_ I'm gonna die_, we all know it,"

"We are Derik, _we are all gonna make it_, all of us, you see"

Caesar speaks "next up we have the lovely Katniss Evergreen and Sage Hawthorne," Katniss and Sage walk on,

"'Sup Mudblood," Sage says to Caesar.

"'sup Mr Hawthorne, well mr Hawthorne you are a waterbender right?"

"I come from a long line of Waterbenders, practically everyone in my family are one,"

"What about the ones that aren't huh?!" Katniss says to him madly.

He doesn't look at her, "_those mudbloods don't even deserve to breathe_"

Katniss jumped on top of Sage punching him in the face, "**HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!**"

Sage drew water from Caesar's cup and used it to pull Katniss off of him, "get off me muggle!"

"Well that was quite the turn of events, you do know we are out of the arena don't you," the audience erupts with laugher, Katniss and sage sit back down, Sage moving his chair a couple inches away from Katniss', "so Katniss, of course you were here before and are now back in as punishment for treason," the audience all boo.

"Well if trying to keep my family is treason then yes,"

Caesar coughs, "well.. Katniss you are of course a waterbender,"

"no I'm not..."

"I thought all 12ers were benders..."

"12 is about 60% pure-blood like moi, and the other 40% are filthy mudbloods like ms Evergreen over here," Sage says, causing Katniss to glare off into empty space.

"so anyway Katniss, how are you finding the games?" Caesar asks her.

"As good as any games, pretty bad," she says back, "anyway do you wanna see my dress,"

"What that shitty thing," Sage says to her.

Katniss gets up to show a ridiculously short black dress that you can see her bra underneath made of black leather and latex, she twirls around into a sexy red swimsuit which suddenly bursts into flames engulfing all of her, she starts flying over the audience who all stare mesmerised, a fire mermaid tail comes out of her back then she spins on the spot and suddenly hundreds of 1inch diameter pieces of coal circle her, which then all merge to her body making a black tuxedo which then itself bursts into flames. She turns herself so that she is floating up right until her tuxedo begins to mould into a different shape- a candle with her head on fire as the flame and then all the wax bursts off of her until she looks like she is naked (but she is not as you can see she is wearing nude coloured bronze pants and a bra), then the wax merges back on her into a slim fitting white dress, it then bursts off of her into fireworks. The audience looks in amazement. Blue, Gold, Green and Red- beautiful and then the fireworks congeal into pictures of animals- dolphins, penguins, iguanas and leopards. Suddenly they merge into the animals themselves which all fly around her as she floats, eyes closed, head back, her hair- no longer in her plait, it is instead flowing in a stream above her hear like a river. Then she flips and jumps on the back of the leopard with the iguana on her shoulder, the penguins all sit on the dolphins all swim around her in the air, fazing in and out of existence. A little girl screams "I LOVE YOU KATNISS!" she then starts spinning on the spot, the animals all merge to her body, turning her into a giraffe tall and proud- then a snake- a fox- a tiger- I don't even know what animal that was. Then it explodes again and she is a singular white glowing ball of light which changes from white to green to red to cyan until it turns into a deep, deep black that seems to suck in light. It grows bigger and bigger until it explodes into an array of colours and Karniss changes into a sleek sexy purple dress with large black high heel boots and she lands back on the stage.

"Wow miss evergreen that was fab-u-lous! That's it ladies and gents, The hunger games!"


End file.
